


four years, three months, and eleven days

by thompsborn



Series: tumblr prompts + drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: It's just cute, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, they babey, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn
Summary: Harley lets out a strangled chuckle. “Oh, man, you’re so fucked. You’re totally screwed.”Flash tries not to panic. “What? Why?”“Peter just came out of the bathroom and they’re already talking,” Harley says, lifting a hand in a wave. “Yeah, they’re looking—oh, no, they’re walking over. Brace yourself, Thompson. There’s no way to avoid this.”-we dated in high school but then you moved away but now you’re back in town for thompsborn
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker (background), Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Series: tumblr prompts + drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	four years, three months, and eleven days

**Author's Note:**

> this be some cute shit y'all

“Holy shit.”

It’s not intentional, the way those words fall from his mouth, his head void of any thought outside of _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ Harley startles at the sound, frowns at Flash and twists in his seat to try and see whatever it is that Flash is looking at. “What?”

Flash slides down, trying to shrink in on himself, hoping that, somehow, it’ll make him invisible. “Oh my god, don’t let him see me.”

“Don’t let _who_ see you?” Harley asks, confused, gaze sweeping back and forth across the cafe, trying to spot a familiar face. “I don’t— _oh.”_

“Yeah, _oh,”_ Flash hisses, hiding his face behind his cup of coffee. “I look like shit, I can’t—”

Harley lets out a strangled chuckle. “Oh, man, you’re so fucked. You’re totally screwed.”

Flash tries not to panic. “What? Why?”

“Peter just came out of the bathroom and they’re already talking,” Harley says, lifting a hand in a wave. “Yeah, they’re looking—oh, no, they’re walking over. Brace yourself, Thompson. There’s no way to avoid this.”

“I want to die,” Flash whispers, gaze flickering up to see that, yeah, Peter’s weaving through the cafe to return to their table and, yeah, Harry Fucking Osborn is right on his heels, looking beyond delighted. “Kill me. Please kill me.”

Harley is grinning, amused. “Nah. I wanna see how this plays out.“

Flash glares at the back of Harley’s head. “If you don’t help me out of this, I’m telling Peter about your plan to propose to him.”

That does the trick, has Harley whipping around to shoot daggers at Flash. “You wouldn’t fucking dare—”

“Hey!” Peter exclaims, chirpy and energetic as he plops himself back in his seat, leaning over to plant a kiss on Harley’s cheek and grinningn from ear to ear. “Look who I just ran into!”

Harley pulls off a convincing look of surprise, as if he wasn’t already staring, and gets to his feet to hold his hand out to Harry. “I recognize you from pictures,” he greet warmly. “Can’t believe we haven’t even met yet. I’m Harley.”

“The boyfriend,” Harry says, nodding. “We follow each other in Instagram. I know who you are. Formalities would just be weird, man.”

With a shrug, Harley drops his hand and sits back down, clearly unbothered.

Harry’s eyes drift, landing on Flash, who is adamantly staring down at his coffee with unnaturally wide eyes. He’s twiddling his thumbs, _actually_ _twiddling them,_ and trying to act like it’s the most natural thing in the world when it very clearly is not. Harry’s lips quirk, amused, and he says, “Hi, Genie.”

Flash flinches, then unintentionally snorts. “Oh my god, I forgot that I let you call me that.”

“Really?” Harry questions, smile growing, eyes crinkling around the corners. “‘Cause I’ll never forget. Only me and Jesse are allowed to use that name, remember? It’s an honor.”

“It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Hey, that’s just what I do.”

Rolling his eyes, Flash lets out a little puff of a laugh and finally looks up, a smile twitching on his lips, only to immediately freeze when he looks at Harry, at the way the light streaming through the window of the cafe illuminates him, makes him appear just as angelic as Flash remembers him being—and, sure, they’ve been in contact since Harry moved away back during their junior year of high school, even after the reluctant break up, but pictures don’t do the real thing justice, don’t capture the way he properly glows in even the dimmest lighting.

He stares, without meaning to, until Harry’s smile goes soft and he tilts his head. “Genie?”

Harley clears his throat. “We’re just gonna—”

“Yeah,” Peter says, grabbing Harley by the hand and hauling him up, leading them out of the cafe, both of them glancing back with grins before the door shuts behind them.

Flash blinks once, slowly, and then blinks again, hard enough to bring him back to reality. “Sorry,” he murmurs, fingers tightening around his coffee. “I just—I knew you were back in New York, but I haven’t really seen you in… in years.”

Surprisingly, Harry is quick to say, “Four years, three months, and eleven days, actually.”

This shocks a little laugh from the center of Flash’s aching chest and he finds himself breathing out, “God, I missed you.”

Harry sits across from Flash, eyes wide and shimmering and genuine. “You did?”

“Of course I did,” Flash chuckles. “You were—I mean, you… you _are…_ you’re everything to me. Have been since we were fifteen. You moving to London didn’t change that, Harry.”

“I missed you, too,” Harry says, voice sounding a little thick, eyes a bit misty. “Can I buy you a coffee? Another one, I mean, since you have one already, but if you’re still as addicted to caffeine as you were when we were together, then a second one shouldn’t be a problem.”

Flash grins. “You can buy the coffee if I can buy the scones. We have a deal, Osborn?”

Harry falters. “Only if this is a date.”

And then Flash _beams._ “Of course it is.”

“Then we definitely have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @ spidey-lad


End file.
